


your secrets know that place

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Clothed Sex, Crying, Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: He wants to see Keith cry.





	your secrets know that place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyathestrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyathestrange/gifts).



> Happy birthday Anya!  
> [title from Do You Feel This Way by Kailee Morgue]

Yes, it sounds bad, and Shiro _knows_ this. He’s been trying to push it out of his head for the past week. But ever since he saw those little tears in the corners of Keith’s eyes as he choked on Shiro’s cock his mind had taken the image and _run_.

Keith likes to hide his face when they fuck. He covers it with his hands or pushes it into a pillow. Shiro wants to see it all, even if Keith thinks he looks gross. Because Keith _doesn’t_ , but Shiro hasn’t made much progress in convincing him otherwise. It’s a work in progress. Sometimes, when Keith is in a good mood, things go much smoother.

This whole crying thing has hit Shiro hard. It’s wormed its way to the top of his thoughts. Other things had too, in the past, although he had managed to keep those tucked away without much resistance. His intimate relationship with Keith is still fairly new, and Shiro doesn’t know if Keith is really ready to start dipping into all the weird kinks he has.

Shiro sits on his bed, thinking. How can he talk about this with Keith without seeming like some sort of freak? There isn’t a clear way to, is there? Shiro scratches at his white hair, ruffling it. Maybe he can try a little longer to ignore it. The urge will probably go away…

Right?

* * *

He has Keith pinned to the bedroom door, slim wrists held tight between prosthetic fingers. Keith is staring up at him, arching his back, pushing their chests together. Shiro kisses him, just a gentle tease at first before pressing harder, letting his tongue flick against Keith’s own. Keith’s eyes close as he moans, and Shiro can’t get enough of how good those long lashes look, fanned dark against the tops of pale cheeks.

Shiro is able to get Keith to the bed before his cruel brain reminds him of what he really wants to see. Shiro goes still, his flesh hand resting on Keith’s stomach. He tells his brain to shut the hell up, because it isn’t that easy, all right? He isn’t going to be able to get that kind of thing, not from Keith, not from a man as stubborn as he is. Besides, it’s not like Keith can just _cry on demand_ or anything like that.

“Shiro?”

His name brings Shiro back. He blinks, then smiles. “Sorry, was just… it’s nothing.” He leans down to kiss Keith.

But Keith plants a hand over Shiro’s mouth. “It obviously isn’t nothing. What’s up?”

Shiro swallows thickly. He sits back. Keith would never laugh at him but he probably wouldn’t be too happy with the things Shiro’s been imagining lately. Maybe he’d get mad at Shiro for wanting to see him in such a vulnerable state, what with all they had _went_ through before. You know, the clones and the sort of dying but not, but actually kinda doing just that. Shiro chews on his lip, staring at the bed sheets.

“Hey,” Keith prompts. “It’s fine, whatever it is. You can tell me anything. You know that, right?”

Shiro meets his eyes. He doesn’t want to do this but Keith will be persistent if he tries to brush him off. “Promise you won’t freak out or anything?” Shiro asks.

Keith scoots up, his back resting against the headboard. “Of course,” he says with a small smile.

Shiro clears his throat. “So I sort of… want to…” He can feel the heat rushing to his face. God, why is this so hard to say? “I want you, I mean, to _see_ you-” How is he even _supposed_ to articulate this? Shiro snaps his mouth shut and frowns.

Keith finds his flesh hand and grips it. “Take your time.”

Shiro takes a few deep breaths. He can do this. He’s asking Keith, after all. The man he loves most in the universe. Carefully, he slowly says, “I sort of want to see you cry.” Then he quickly adds, “When we do it.”

Keith’s expression is blank. Nothing. Shiro curses himself. Why’d he even _try_ -

And then Keith is smirking. He tilts his head. “So how are you gonna make me cry, Takashi?”

An intense flicker of arousal hits Shiro and he inhales sharply. He feels Keith’s hand tighten on his own. Shiro knows there’s an easy way to make those big eyes water, and it involves restricting airflow. Something as simple as making Keith shove his mouth full, the thing he had gotten a prelude to before. But Shiro wants it a little different. He’s ready for the challenge.

He doesn’t answer Keith. Instead, he grabs Keith’s legs and _pulls_ , bringing the man sliding towards him. Keith is grinning, face flushed and glowing warming from the bedside lamp. As much as Shiro loves that smile, he desperately wants to see the opposite. The desire claws at him, frantic to make it happen.

Shiro gets Keith out of his pants and boxers, leaving the shirt because he can’t be bothered. He hikes those long, slim legs up to his shoulders and palms over Keith’s cock.

Being overly cooperative for once, Keith finds the lube and hands it off. Shiro doesn’t waste time snapping open the cap and slicking his fingers. He’s gotten good at using his left hand for this, much better at sinking them into Keith and spreading him open.

Keith’s watching Shiro’s hand, a pleased, almost blissful look on his face, tip of his tongue peeking out between his lips. Shiro loves it, _but_ there’s that other part of him that wants what he’s been craving for a week now. So he leaves the prepping at that and tugs his pants down just enough so he can slick his own cock. He folds Keith’s legs down, gets close to enough to him that they’re breathing in each other’s air.

Shiro’s never been rough before because he didn’t have a reason to be. Now he does, and there’s no waiting once he’s sunk all the way in. He pulls back and snaps forward, hard enough that it pushes Keith up the bed, headboard rattling. Keith’s eyes widen, a groan lodged in his throat. Shiro does it again, another harsh thrust, and this time the groan escapes, broken.

The position isn’t going to allow Shiro what he wants, though, even _if_ it leaves Keith panting, little moans bubbling up on each jerk of Shiro’s hips. Shiro sees a flash of the perfect picture in his mind and knows just how he wants Keith.

He pulls out completely and Keith whines. Shiro flips Keith over and pulls his hips up as he kneels behind him. A heavy hand presses Keith’s chest into the bed, and Keith’s face is hidden in the pillow.

Shiro clicks his tongue. “Come on, baby, let me see your face.”

Keith stays still. Shiro waits, gives Keith a little time. He runs his hand along Keith’s clothed back, finger tracing his spine through the thin material. But Keith remains how he is. Shiro swats Keith’s ass, the smack harsher than Shiro had intended it to be.

Keith’s moan is muffled by the pillow.

Shiro does it again, this time to the other cheek. He does it hard enough for red prints to bloom on milky skin. Shiro massages over the marks, feeling the heat rise from them.

“Are you gonna let me see now?” Shiro asks gently.

Slowly, Keith turns his head until Shiro is able to see his profile. He looks pouty, and Shiro adores that face, too. Keith being stubborn has always been one of his favorite things.

“Good boy,” Shiro praises. He seeks out Keith’s cock and gives it a few pumps. It’s firm in Shiro’s hand, precum already leaking onto the bed. He teases the tip, and Keith’s hips push back against Shiro. “You like it when I spank you?” Shiro asks, words slipping out easy.

“Maybe,” Keith breathes. He wiggles his ass, and Shiro bites back a groan.

He lets Keith go, gives another light smack for good measure, and then lines himself up. Keith meets him halfway. Shiro’s grip on Keith’s hips is tight, wanting to keep him in place. He brings Keith down a little, his knees spreading. Shiro keeps his eyes on Keith’s face as he humps forward. First, a few easy thrusts, but then they’re replaced with a much more brutal pace. The angle is better this time, and Shiro is able to give a lot of power to each push.

The sound of Keith’s ass slapping against him is in time to the bed hitting the wall. Keith’s pretty eyes are squeezed shut, his lips parted. Shiro drives into him, the vice-like grip around his cock deliciously hot.

Even with only the lamp, Shiro can see the growing dampness along Keith’s lashes. It adds to the spark, and Shiro lowers his head to get a closer look. Keith’s eyes open just a sliver. He’s drooling around his breaths and Shiro gets an idea.

Shiro brings up his right hand and shoves two fake fingers into Keith’s mouth, pushes them deep. Keith’s eyes go big, teeth chomping down on the fingers as he sputters. Shiro keeps them in place, and forces in a third.

Finally, that wet shine comes over Keith’s dark eyes. The tears gather up, filling the corners beautifully. They don’t spill yet, though. Shiro rips his hand away and Keith gasps, sucking in air.

Shiro pulls his cock out, pushes Keith onto his side, then sinks back in. His hand moves up again, this time wrapping around Keith’s neck. He just holds him for a moment, watches Keith stare at him with glistening eye, and feels him swallow. Shiro constricts his hand, enough pressure to make it difficult to breathe.

Keith’s whine is high, barely able to make it out. He fists at the bed sheets, legs twitching, knees knocking into Shiro’s sides. Shiro is afraid to blink, not wanting to miss the way Keith’s eyes fill with tears that ultimately break free, making trails all the way down to his chin before sliding warm onto Shiro’s hand.

It’s just as appealing as Shiro had imagined it to be. He lets Keith’s throat go and slows his thrusts. He kisses the salty tracks on Keith’s cheek. “So good for me,” he mumbles before slotting their lips together.

Keith bites at his tongue and squeezes down around Shiro’s cock. When they part, he’s smirking again. “You’re such a pervert,” he says around a breathless laugh, voice rough.

Shiro groans and buries his face into Keith’s shoulder. “I blame you,” is the muffled response.

“Sure,” Keith drawls. He turns so that he’s fully on his back. Shiro lets him stretch his legs and runs a finger lightly along his cock. “Were those enough tears for you?” he asks softly.

Shiro nods once. He hasn’t cum yet but a small part of him is already satisfied.

“Is it okay if I have one more request tonight?” Shiro knows he’s being selfish.

“Go for it,” Keith says, and is that a hint of excitement in his voice?

“Ride me?” Shiro asks shyly, voice low.

Keith hums. “All right, _captain_.” He gets free from Shiro’s weight and tips his head towards the pillows. “Get comfy.”

Shiro flops back. He can’t get the goofy smile to leave his lips. “You’re way too good to me,” he says.

“You bet your ass I am.” Keith straddles Shiro’s thighs and takes a hold of the cock that had just been reaming him. “But you’re good to me, too, so we’re equal.” Keith drops onto it.

Shiro groans. He forces himself to remain still as Keith grinds down on him. The burn of it builds rapidly, pushing him right up to the edge. He stares up at Keith. “You can ask for anything, any time,” Shiro babbles. “I’ll do anything you want.” Shiro’s jaw clenches, not able to hold on for much longer.

“Hm. I have some ideas,” Keith says. He pulls off almost all the way, then swallows Shiro up again. “I don’t know if you’ll like ‘um, though.”

Shiro pants, not able to stop the thrust of his hips as he reaches the tipping point. “I’m a pervert, remember? I’m sure I can handle them.”

Keith snorts a laugh, and it’s what brings Shiro’s orgasm crashing out. Keith moans when Shiro grabs his cock, jerking him rough, just how he likes it. It only takes a few seconds before Keith’s spilling over his hand.

Shiro pulls Keith down, peppering his face in kisses as he holds him, smoothing a hand over his neck in apology. Keith struggles to break free but Shiro’s grasp is much stronger.

“Can I have a hint?” Shiro asks after he’s done smothering Keith with love.

Keith taps his fingers on Shiro’s chest. “I might be interested in certain… toys.”

Shiro hums. “I’m all for that.” His mind is already starting to supply some choice images. He raises his prosthetic hand. “Do you think I can get Pidge to modify this?”

Keith purses his lips. “I don’t want Pidge knowing about our kinky sex life, so no.”

“Fine, fine,” Shiro laughs. “Guess we’ll just have to _buy_ things like normal people.”


End file.
